Charlie Lestrange
Charlie Lestrange is a 7th Year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is currently playing as a Quidditch Keeper for his House. Appearance Charlie is often described as having long black hair that reaches down to his shoulder, pale skin and hazel brown eyes, as well as being handsome. He stands at a height of 5'9 and is a very skinny fellow, although his arms are fair toned due to playing Quidditch and occasionally working out. Charlie, whenever he's not wearing his Hogwarts uniform, often wears dark colored clothes, as his pale skin does not clash very well with bright colors. His hair is often at his shoulders, but Charlie ties it up whenever he's doing something that requires some hard work. Personality At the start of his 6th Year, Charlie was often quiet, mostly kept to himself and only talked to a few other people. The first and probably one of the few people he spoke to was Eden Moore, a Slytherin student, who showed him around. Eventually, Charlie got used to his new surroundings and made a few more friends. Charlie has a temper that he often lets out when his patience can't take it anymore. He's often a kind, humble person, but he's a completely other person when drunk. He's normally charming whenever he's sober, but he's a whole other level when he's had a few beers. Charlie cares about the people he eventually becomes friends with, as shown when he learns that one of his first friends died. He's very protective of his friends, especially the ones closest to him, and often forgets about his own safety. And, of course, Charlie has his own set of flaws, the biggest one being that he's extremely jealous, as shown when he argued with Penelope when he saw her and Sebastian in the corridor outside the Great Hall hugging. He's currently working on that, wanting to change for the better. Charlie is also a sucker for puns, as shown when he received a handwritten giftcard from Diana that had a pun that involved the word, 'koala.' He's also a bit of a funny man at times, preferring to be that way instead of being serious all the time. Background Charlie was born on April 7th, 2030-something, to two Pureblooded parents, Geoff and Mina Lestrange. His mother, sadly, died when he was very young, and so Charlie grew up cherishing her mother's memory. Charlie did not mind at all when his father remarried years later, knowing that his father needed someone to be with and that his father's happiness is important to him. Before Charlie migrated to England, Charlie was born in Florence, Italy, when his family was in hiding for several years, before re-emerging years later in France. As a result, Charlie (and the rest of his family members) has the ability to speak fluently in both Italian and French. It took Charlie a few years for him to be able to speak perfect English, though. Growing up in France was not as easy as it was in Italy, as he was constantly bullied by a British Beauxbatons student named Blake. He was constantly tormented by him, but Charlie ignored him, not wanting to do something he'd regret. Charlie eventually reached his boiling point, when Blake attacked Charlie and his cousin/adopted brother James, and caused James to be paralyzed for sometime. If it wasn't for Charlie's sister, Rebecca, Blake would have been in a whole lot of pain. Sometime after that, Charlie left for Hogwarts, leaving behind his family to be the first of the Lestranges to come back to Hogwarts after a long time. Hogwarts Once Charlie was at Hogwarts, he immediately felt out of place, as the people there didn't exactly like him at the start, after word spread that a Lestrange has arrived at Hogwarts, Charlie slowly gained a good few friends in the next few months, and eventually started to become a bit more open to other people. Charlie spent most of his time there just walking around the corridors, running away when he heard the Prefects walking around, trying to avoid not to be caught. He also spent some time in the Black Lake, swimming there at nights when he can't sleep. Charlie was one of the defenders of Hogwarts during the initial invasion of the Impure, and was given a brand on his hand when he was caught. Months later, he and two other students was sent into the Forbidden Forest with orders to take down a werewolf that had been running rogue in the forest for the past few weeks. Relationships Charlie puts his family above all else, and is the first thing that will always be on his mind whenever something catastrophic happens. He is close to everyone in his family. and always sends them letters every week when he's at Hogsmeade, wanting to know what's been happening since his absence. James Lestrange (cousin/adopted brother) James is Charlie's bestfriend, adopted brother and partner in crime and mischief. The two are often inseparable, and often talk to each other before going to sleep. The two of them have each others back, and expect from one another that they'll help each other in times of need. Ruby Rose (close friend) Ruby was one of Charlie's first friends at Hogwarts, and often hung out with her whenever he could. Charlie shared interests with her, as they both dreamed of being Aurors one day. Sadly, those dreams were not meant to become true, as Ruby was found dead during March, and Charlie was devastated to learn of her death. Alice Williams (deceased ex-girlfriend/bestfriend) Alice was Charlie's first friend back when he was still in France, studying at Beauxbatons. They started to show feelings for each other when they often hung out at the park, having picnics and just laying there looking at the sky. Unfortunately, they were not meant to last for forever, as Alice had this strange condition that runs in her family, where her body started to slowly weaken as she aged. Alice did not live to see herself graduate and fulfill her dreams of becoming a teacher. Currently, she's in Hogwarts as a portrait, where Charlie and James often talk to her as if she was still here. Penelope Grimmauld (current girfriend) Charlie and Penny met one day at the Great Hall, when Charlie smelt the smell of freshly baked cookies. He sat next to her, attracted by the fact that Penny smelled ''exacty ''like freshly baked cookies.He immediately got a little bit more attracted to her when he made a pun on his name, as he liked puns.